Talk:Don Gero
Goron Confusion "You got Don Gero's Mask! It looks just like Don Gero, conductor of the frog choir!" Does that mask look like a Goron to you? It looks an awful lot like a frog to me. Also, why are we assuming that a Frog can not be bigger than Link? Mamu. And even outside of dream worlds there are plenty of individuals in Zelda who are way bigger than the rest of their species. Should this theory be removed?--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 02:54, April 1, 2011 (UTC) :Answer was staring us right in the face. Good work. --AuronKaizer ' 03:53, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Is it ok if I go ahead and re-write this to say that he's a Frog? Since the mask looks just like him, and also looks like a frog, I think it's pretty obvious. Also, since the frogs clearly think Link is an individual that they have seen before (they have not seen Link before so they must be mistaking him for Don Gero), there is no real evidence for "Don Gero" being a title as opposed to a person. We could say the same thing about any other character's name. "Don" is already a title anyway. I'll describe his frogdom by specifically mentioning in article the statements pertaining to his appearance (the mask looking just like him, the frogs saying he's lost weight).--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce]][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 04:16, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, sorry to double post, but I also want to ask if we should use the image of the mask here (since it looks just like him), with the caption clarifying that it is Don Gero's Mask, which bears his likeness. We do things like use that picture in Tetra's room for Tetra's Mother even though that's not confirmed, so I think it'd be fine in this case to use the closest thing to an actual picture of him and just clarify in the caption that it's the mask.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 04:22, April 1, 2011 (UTC) :::Not sure if we should use the mask here. But we could probably work some of the Goron info tht was removed into the second theory section. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 18:24, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::The Goron info was removed because it's not a plausible theory. The mask itself looks just like Don Gero, and the mask itself does not look like a Goron, so a Goron could not be Don Gero. The second theory that is still up is not really based on anything. The frogs speak to Link (with the mask on) as though they've met him before, not as though he is the new successor to a title. In fact, if Link talks to them with the mask on, then removes it, they will not speak to him until he puts it back on. It seems to me that Link is using the mask as a disguise and not a badge of office. So there is no particular reason to believe that Don Gero is a title. There's just as much evidence that Ganondorf, Malon, Onox, Epona, Anju, or any other proper noun is actually a title instead of a name.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 22:02, April 2, 2011 (UTC) :::::Good points. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 22:08, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::::So can I post a new, theory-section-less version that just says that he is apparently a frog/gives the reasons why? It's already done, I just need to know that it's ok if I post it.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 22:16, April 2, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Its fine with me. If someone has a problem with it, they can revert it and say why here. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 22:17, April 2, 2011 (UTC) :::I was about to ask if we should use an image of his mask for the infobox w/ a caption explaining it's in his likeness, but see that Deku already suggested it a while back. So, I'll say I think that's a good idea, and yeah, similar things are in place in other pages. Knives182 (talk) 05:37, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Quote Should we use the mask description for the quote or should we use one of the times when a frog labels Link as the "great Don Gero"... or something else all together? --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 22:27, April 2, 2011 (UTC)